Mon pays est là où frissonne ma chair mêlée à la chair de ma soeur
by Senestra Sylwaen
Summary: Aller, Hinata, c'est juste une soirée. Une seule nuit. Pour ta soeur, pour elle, abandonne la pas ! et elle se précipita à l'extérieur de son véhicule, sachant très bien qu'elle ne voudrait plus sortir de là si elle continuait de lutter intérieurement.


Couple : Sans couple

Genres : Drame/Family/Angst/Death-Fic/O.O.C/U.A

Rating : AP

Extrait : **Aller, Hinata, c'est juste une soirée. Une seule nuit. Pour ta soeur, pour elle, abandonne la pas !** et elle se précipita à l'extérieur de son véhicule, sachant très bien qu'elle ne voudrait plus sortir de là si elle continuait de lutter intérieurement.

* * *

Center of Attention - Jackson Waters

La jeune femme restait dans sa voiture garée juste en face de son ancienne maison depuis de nombreuses minutes, fixant le volant avec insistance. La brune n'avait aucune envie de sourire, ses yeux d'un bleu très clair ne brillaient plus et elle voulait juste fuir au loin, comme à chaque fois qu'elle revenait en ce lieu, cette habitation qu'elle maudissait depuis des années. Hinata ferma ses paupières, prit une profonde inspiration pour détendre et effacer le plus possible ce poids sur sa poitrine. **«** **Aller, Hinata, c'est juste une soirée. Une seule nuit. Pour ta soeur, pour elle, abandonne la pas ! ****» **et elle se précipita à l'extérieur de son véhicule, sachant très bien qu'elle ne voudrait plus sortir de là si elle continuait de lutter intérieurement.

Il faisait frais, le ciel était gris et le vent soufflait violemment, faisant voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens et lui cachant souvent la vue, ce qui la faisait terriblement râler. La brune détestait profondément ce temps, toujours cette sensation que la météo devenait immonde à chaque fois qu'elle revenait ici. Une fois le sac sur l'épaule, la voiture fermée, elle se dirigea enfin vers la porte d'entrée. Trois coups, la main qui se dirige à la poignet de porte et en bloquant la respiration, elle déclencha simplement le mécanisme pour rentrer. L'odeur de la beuh traversait déjà un peu l'entrée qui était fermée, mais une fois à l'intérieur, elle étouffait.

Elle avait cette sensation que la maison était rarement aérée, nettoyée et que son père fumait encore à côté de sa fille handicapée, s'en foutant complètement de l'état que ça pouvait lui faire. Le mal de tête pointait son nez et elle allait devoir puiser dans tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas se mettre à hurler comme une folle. Les chaussures retirées, elle s'approcha du salon, oubliant toujours à quel point cette maison était sombre. Elle se retenu un petit rire, ce disant que ça correspondait parfaitement bien à tout ce qui était à l'intérieur de la demeure. La jeune Hyuga se retenu de soupirer en voyant son géniteur sur le canapé, en train de fumer et regarder la télé avec détachement, ne bougeant même pas la tête pour la saluer.

Elle déposa son sac au sol, s'approcha du tapis aménagé sur le carrelage pour sa petite soeur de treize ans, qui la regardait, un petit sourire au visage et un doigt dans sa bouche, assise sur ses tibias comme à son habitude.

**«****Salut ma grande, que tu as encore grandi ! Tu me dépasses réellement, maintenant !** et elle lui fit pleins de bisous, d'abord sous un soupire de sa soeur puis ses petits sourires aussi rapides que l'éclair.

Hiashi la fixait du coin de l'oeil, le visage fermé, les rides formées autour des yeux et toujours aussi froid, distant, regardant les gens de haut. Hinata se leva et embrassa la joue de son père, lui demandant comment ça allait et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour ouvrir un peu.

_ **Il fait froid dehors.**

La brune comprit que s'était un signal qu'elle devait rapidement fermer la fenêtre, mais elle ignora, jubilant de ces petits instants où elle lui disait clairement **«** **Merde !****»**.

_ **Tu sors ce soir, un restaurant avec les collègues de travail ?**  
_**Avec ma petite amie.**

Hinata se retenu de lever les yeux au ciel, demandant si c'était une minette, depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble et s'il pensait réellement que ça allait durer. Durée, c'était bien la chose qui ne correspondait pas à son père. Cet homme qui collectionnait les femmes depuis ... Depuis sûrement toujours. Quitter sa mère à ses trois ans pour des raisons qu'elle a jamais sues, vu bons nombres de femmes passer. Jeune, du même âge que lui, intelligente ou non, travailleuse ou non. Et bien évidemment, Hinata avait été la souffre douleur de tout ça. Celle qui avait prit les coups quand son père avait marre de tout, absolument tout.

_ **J'en avais entendu parler.**  
_ **Tu le saurais si tu m'appelais.** répondit froidement son père.  
_ **Je suis au courant par papy, pas besoin de t'appeler tous les jours non plus. J'ai aussi une vie, tu sais. Et j'essaye d'avoir un enfant avec Naruto, donc j'ai des priorités.**  
_**Ouais, faire des gosses avec un mec pareil et pas s'occuper de sa propre soeur, quelle belle mère tu feras ! ****»**

Hinata fronça les sourcils, serrant les poings. Son père était qu'un pauvre con qui lui mettait souvent ce reproche dans la gueule, alors que lui-même n'a jamais été présent pour ses filles, seulement devant les autres pour faire l'homme quasi parfait, sûr de lui, qui gérait tout malgré une vie compliquée. Alors que la réalité était tout autre. Hinata a élevé Hanabi jusqu'à ces trois ans, car bébé elle ne supportait pas les bras de son père et pleurait tout le temps, sauf dans les siens, écoutant son coeur battre. Elle avait pleuré comme jamais quand elle avait su que sa soeur avait une maladie extrêmement rare à deux mois et qu'elle ne marcherait jamais, qu'elle ne serait jamais un enfant "normal".

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, qu'elle avait été cruelle avec sa propre soeur quand on l'avait obligé d'aller voir un psy et que cette pauvre connasse l'avait tellement anéantie, qu'elle avait renié Hanabi de sa vie, réalisant plus tard qu'elle avait fais ça inconsciemment pour commencer un futur deuil de sa disparition. Cette crainte qui la bouffait depuis maintenant treize ans.

**«** **Et le travail, comment ça se passe ? **enchaîna-t-elle.  
_ **Gonflant. J'ai envie de me barrer, je suis mal payé, je fais tout le travail de mon patron mais il est encore un pauvre débile. J'en ai marre de me faire insulter par téléphone car les clients n'ont pas ce qu'ils veulent quand ils le demandent. Le train train quotidien. Et toi, toujours dans les boites intérimaires ?**

Elle l'avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, connaissant le refrain par coeur à force. Son père qui se plaignait mais qui faisait rien alors que **«**J'ai des compliments des plus haut placés de la société ! **».**

_ **Ouais, mais j'ai presque jamais de soucis financier.**  
_ **Tu aurais pu faire de grandes études, mais tu as préféré tout rater... Pff, tu sa vraiment foiré ta vie !**  
_ **Je ne regrette rien et c'est ma vie, laisse-la tranquille un peu et occupe-toi de toi. Va prendre une douche, je m'occupe de Hanabi. Tu as sorti ce que tu voulais lui faire à manger ce soir et les médicaments sont prêts ?**  
_ **Ouais, tout est sur la table de la cuisine. ****»**

Et il se leva lentement, passa a côté de sa fille cadette qui le fixait et montait pour aller se pomponner tranquillement. Hinata soupira de soulagement une fois qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas. La brune s'approcha de sa petite soeur et lui caressa la joue. Hanabi avait un peu de bave qui coulait de sa bouche légèrement gonflé à cause des nombreuses fois où ses crises épileptique l'ont fait partir en avant, lui ouvrant les lèvres. Certaines des dents partaient où elles voulaient, à cause de tellement de choses qu'elle préférait ne pas imaginer toute la souffrance que sa soeur endurait tout le temps. Elle semblait plus blanche que d'habitude, ces yeux brillaient moins et son côté hyper-actif semblait ne pas pointer le bout de son nez.

Elle avait toujours connu sa soeur qui essayait de tout attraper, qui se tenait parfois debout en ce soutenant sur le canapé qui formait un carré. Ou une prison, chacun sa vision. Mais jamais elle n'a réussi à marcher longtemps et toute seule. Ces pieds finissaient toujours par rentrer à l'intérieur pour terminer recroquevillée sur elle-même, attirant la personne avec elle dans sa chute. Mais elle avait cette force de vivre, cette rage même qui lui a permis de rester dans ce monde aussi longtemps. Combien de fois elle a été dans un comas ? Depuis quand était-elle sensée ne plus souffrir ? En repensant à tout ça, Hinata eu les larmes aux yeux et secoua sa tête pour tout oublier, chasser ses pensées négatives.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et elle le sortit, embrassant la joue de sa soeur en chemin et alla dans la cuisine pour voir tout ce qui l'attendait pour faire à manger. Le mobile en main, elle vit que c'était son fiancé qui lui souhaitait bonne chance et qu'il était tout coeur avec elle, qu'il embrassait Hanabi et lui dit de profiter d'elle. Ces yeux commençaient à s'embrumer et elle prit une profonde inspiration, calmant de nouveau tout ce qui brûlait à l'intérieur d'elle. Un oiseau en cage pour un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures. Un petit cri du salon la fit sursauter et elle se précipita voir sa soeur, qui s'amusait juste à pousser des petits gémissements pour s'amuser, sûrement.

**«****Hey, pas de fausses frayeurs ma belle !**

_ **Hu !** répondit sa soeur. **»**

Et elle rigola doucement, sachant très bien que sa petite Hanabi avait un sale caractère comme elle et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mot à chaque fois pour se comprendre. **« ****C'est ça, d'être soeur.** l**»**ui avait déclaré son cousin, si proche et qui l'avait soutenu depuis ses seize ans. Elle avait eu du mal à accepter tellement de choses, mais maintenant, elle était tellement épanouie par rapport à elle, qu'elle pouvait tout se permettre. Les taquineries, les petits sourires, les regards qui veulent tout dire. Elles étaient soeur, elles étaient deux face a leur père et elles lui ont bien cassé pendant des années ! A leur manière. **« ****Mais pour combien de temps ?** **» **lui répéta une petite voix dans ça tête, qui lui compressait le coeur et l'estomac.

Hinata s'étala sur le canapé et commença finalement à tout zapper, regardant du coin de l'œil sa soeur parfois. Celle-ci avait le dos voûté, les genoux pliés et sa tête posée contre le futon. La brune se demandait toujours comment elle faisait pour s'endormir dans cette position, ne pas souffrir. **«****Les autres douleurs doivent-être mille fois pires.** **»**et elle secoua la tête, recommençant sa recherche de film alors que son géniteur était encore en train de se préparer. Combien de vêtements il avait ? De chaussures ? De produits de beauté ? In-comptable. Et combien de fois, elle, elle avait eu droit à **« ****J'ai pas d'argent. ****»**, **« ****J'ai pas les moyens. ** **»**? Hinata craqua sa nuque, les yeux fermés et complètement soulagée après avoir fait un tel geste.

Dire qu'elle avait foiré pas mal de choses à cause de lui. Les parents devaient soutenir leurs enfants. Mais quand le parent s'est projeté dans sa progéniture, mettant en lui les rêves qu'il n'a pas pu réalisés, forcément, ça ne passait pas. Ça ne passait pas quand le gosse n'était pas comme le créateur l'avait désiré, oubliant qu'il a mit au monde un être pensant. Hinata faisait malheureusement partit de ces enfants persécutés et mal aimés par leur propre géniteur. Elle soupira et s'enfonça dans le canapé en cuir, qui prit la forme de son corps. Ce canapé, c'était la seule chose de bien ici. Confortable, frais, tout pour passer une agréable nuit. Plus qu'être obligée de mettre ces écouteurs pour ne pas entendre les gémissements et le lit bouger sous le plaisir d'un coït quand elle vivait encore ici.

La brune lança un regard à sa soeur qui dormait et se leva pour lui mettre une couette fine sur elle, essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Mais si ce n'était pas elle, ça serait son père qui a hérité de l'élégance d'un éléphant. Les chaussons qui martelaient au sol, les portes qui claquaient, qui n'étaient pas complètement le poignet en bas pour être ouverte. Et elle qui avait le droit à des cris quand son ipod était légèrement trop fort. Elle retourna s'allonger et prit une profonde inspiration, retenant ces larmes de monter. Râleuse, pleurnicheuse, égoïste, narcissique... Elle avait l'impression d'être tout ça à chaque fois qu'elle était ici. Un être méprisable, comme son père. Et dire que seulement Naruto et Neji lui permettait d'être elle à chaque fois.

Pas cette pauvre fille si timide, soudainement brutale. Elle et rien qu'elle. Elle sursauta quand son père claque la porte de la salle de bain, ces pieds martelant le sol comme si une plume avait soudainement fécondé avec du plomb et pénétra dans sa chambre. Tien, elle se demandait soudainement ce que sa chambre était devenue. **«** **Sûrement un foutoir, tu as vu le bordel de la baraque ?!** **»**. Hinata la bonniche ne vivait plus ici et ça se voyait. Entre les poubelles qui devaient s'entasser, la poussière de partout, la maison tombait en ruine. Et dire qu'il l'avait menacé depuis ses seize ans de la foutre à la porte. Elle eu un sourire, ce genre de sourire qui pouvait foutre les jetons quand on connaissait pas les arrières pensées d'une personne.

Un boulet, une merde, c'est ce qu'il était et non elle. Il n'était rien sans elle, absolument rien. Puis elle perdit son sourire et baissa la tête. Il existait encore grâce à elles. Car **«****Ma fille aînée, après tout ce que j'ai fait elle me donne pas de nouvelles ! Puis ma petite Hanabi, ma pauvre Hanabi... ****»**. Le temps qu'elles existaient, sa foutue personne survivrait encore. Hinata n'aimait pas le dire, mais malgré le fait que son père pouvait disparaître comme ça sans que ça l'atteigne, que sa mort ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid comme celle de sa mère, elle lui resterait fidèle. Elle aurait toujours cet espoir, même s'il commençait à mourir, qu'il changerait. Les enfants étaient souvent plus fidèles aux parents que l'inverse, non ? Ou ça rentrait que dans certains cas.

Hiashi descendit, mit ses chaussures et sa veste et fit semblant de se préoccuper d'elles à peine une minute et disparut de la maison. Après avoir fait à manger, forcer sa soeur à prendre les médicaments et fait son lit installé en bas du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle partit du salon et monta dans la chambre de son père en râlant et mit d'autres draps part dessus ce qui était déjà présent. Elle n'aimait pas dormir dans ce lit, celui où il emmenait tout ses coups d'un soir. Combien de personnes elle avait vues ? Combien de fois le lit grinçait et les gémissements étaient loin d'être discrets ? Combien de fois son père lui demandait de garder Hanabi pour "faire une sieste" alors qu'il baisait sans gêne ?

Parfois sur le canapé, en plein milieu de l'aprèm en s'en foutant. Parfois des préliminaires en plein milieu de la cuisine. Parlant de sexe devant elle depuis si longtemps qu'elle savait tout. Aucune gêne, aucune pudeur. Comme la fois où il l'avait emmené pour la première fois chez un gynéco et qu'il avait demandé s'il pouvait avoir une ordonnance pour faire des tests contre les IST et MST. A à peine seize ans, devait-elle vraiment savoir tout ça ? Même si elle s'en doutait que le préservatif n'était qu'une option dans la vie sexuelle de Hiashi. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant à peine la télé allumée et le pc juste sur ses jambes, attendant tranquillement que ses doigts tapotent les touches pour continuer son histoire, cette sorte de journal qu'elle tenait depuis quelques années pour s'évader quand tout n'allait pas très bien.

Elle se souvenait de son père qui l'avait insulté de pute quand elle avait perdu sa virginité, elle se souvenait de toutes ces bouteilles alignées dans la cuisine (bien évidemment, il y en avait encore), de tout ces joints fumés, avec sa soeur à côté ou non. Elle se souvient même d'avoir plané un jour, dans sa chambre qui était à l'autre bout tellement il y avait de fumée. Son père qui pétait des câbles, qu'il avait sa dose de drogue ou non, son père qui avait perdu son permis car il avait roulé vite en état d'ivresse et de cannabis dans le sang. Et qu'il avait tabassé les flics car l'un l'avait légèrement "bousculé" pour lui dire de rester en arrière par sécurité. Monsieur ne l'avait pas vu du même œil et bien évidemment, il les a frappé.

Hinata serra fortement les poings, se rappelant de tout ça comme si ça s'était passé hier. Jamais un **Je suis fier de toi** , juste des insultes, des reproches et des mauvais souvenirs. Quel était d'ailleurs son plus beau souvenir ? La naissance de sa soeur. Le second ? Quand elle vivait quasiment plus ici, après avoir accepté de grandir (ce qui avait été très dur, ne pas se sentir coupable de prendre son envole en laissant Hanabi en arrière), vivant chez sa tante jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait son permis et un job pour économiser et se barrer. Le troisième était justement cette indépendance. Sa fierté ? Avoir survécu, pas abandonner, garder la tête haute et sourire.

Ne pas avoir demandé quoi que ce soit à Hiashi pendant toute ces années. Elle avait réussi et pas lui et elle avait le droit d'être fière de ça, même si ça lui donnait l'impression d'être une sale égoïste. Égoïste, chose qu'on lui reprochait de ne pas être. Pourtant, elle l'était, non ? Ou elle espérait. Non, juste d'imaginer ça, elle avait la nausée qui montait. A trois heures du matin, elle finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil, après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois que sa soeur dormait bien et qu'elle était un minimum couverte. Mais elle fut réveiller à six heures du matin quand le sommeil la fuyait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était ici. Les insomnies, le mal être était tout ce qui la contrôlait dans cette baraque.

Alors, doucement, elle s'étira et sortit du lit, descendant les escalier sur la pointe des pieds et alla vérifier que Hanabi dormait, elle qui était aussi pas mal insomniaque. Mais elle paniqua. Sa soeur avait un souffle roque qui sortait entre ses lèvres, aillant du mal à respirer. En foetus, légèrement sous la couette, les yeux clos. Hinata ouvrit rapidement les portes du lit construit par la famille, verrouillé dans tous les sens et caressa les cheveux de sa soeur en murmurant son prénom. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en réalisant qu'elle avait raison : Hanabi respirait mal et ne ronflait pas, comme à son habitude.

Son premier réflexe a été de se lever et de se précipiter sur le fixe, mais une fois le téléphone en main, elle ne bougea plus. Tout ce qui la traumatisait lui revenait au visage, tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé se réalisait et maintenant, elle avait un choix à faire. Prendre sa soeur dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt ou appeler les médecins, en espérant que Hanabi reste en vie. Qui était-elle pour choisir la mort ou la vie ? Qui était-elle pour savoir que sa soeur n'avait plus le désir de vivre ? Elle fixa un coin de la pièce, où son corps était et une larme coula. De ses mains tremblantes, elle laissa le téléphone où il était et alla s'allonger au côté de Hanabi, la prenant dans ces bras.

Hinata avait la sensation de retomber à l'age de neuf ans, quand elle avait porté pour la première fois sa soeur dans ses bras, toute petite, bébé qui venait à peine de naître. Celle-ci avait quelque léger sursaut parfois, son souffle commençant réellement à devenir de plus en plus faible. Hinata prit une profonde inspiration et ferma fortement les yeux, la boule à la gorge et retenant toutes ses larmes de couler. Elle murmura des je t'aime sans s'arrêter, des excuses à profusion. Pour se donner bonne conscience ? Oui. Oui. Elle espérait que sa soeur ne lui en voudrait jamais d'un tel choix. Elle espérait ne pas faire une connerie. Puis, un long souffle sortit et plus rien. Hinata ouvrit la bouche, le visage déformé par la douleur. Quelque chose était en train de se déchirer à l'intérieur d'elle, ton son être était en train de se séparer.

Son coeur était lourd, comme si quelque chose s'était posé sur sa poitrine pour bloquer sa respiration. Une boule bloquait sa gorge, empêchant un son de sortir et ses larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Son nez se mit à couler et elle pu reprendre une bouffée d'air, hoquetant et serrant plus fortement le corps de sa soeur, sa Hanabi, sa fille contre elle. Elle avait été la seule personne à l'aimer dès le début, à la prendre dans ses bras comme LA chose plus précieuse que sa propre vie et voilà qu'elle avait été sa faucheuse, la prenant comme une enfant qu'on berçait pour son repos éternelle. Hanabi était à peine chaude et sous un réflexe idiot, elle prit la couverture et la mise sur elles, comme pour se renfermer dans un monde loin du cauchemar qu'elle vivait.

Combien de temps s'écoulait ? Quand s'est larmes allait-elle cessé ? Elle ne savait pas et elle voulait toujours pas lâcher Hanabi, comme si elle la maintenait en vie. En vie... Elle était plus qu'une part d'elle même à présent, elle était seule face au monde et anéantie. Pourquoi, pourquoi c'était elle ? Pourquoi elle savait depuis le début qu'elle aurait été la seule à laisser sa soeur partir ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi... ? Elle n'en savait rieb, sachant juste que la vie adorait s'acharner sur elle. Hinata finit par se lever, lentement, comme si elle n'était pas réellement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. La brune traîna des pieds, aillant un mal fou de se tenir debout, son corps lui donnant la sensation de ne plus être articulé.

De ses petites mains, elle prit le combiner du téléphone et fit le numéro des urgences. Une voix féminine au bout de l'appareil se fit entendre et Hinata se mit à avoir les lèvres tremblantes. Sans réellement comprendre ce qu'elle disait, c'est paroles cassées par des larmes qui coulENT et des reniflements, elle su juste qu'une ambulance n'allait pas tarder.

Les secours les transportait jusqu'à l'hôpital, lentement, n'aillant plus aucune urgence. Pour les autres, c'était long de voir Hinata caresser le visage de sa petite soeur, luttant contre les larmes qui désiraient simplement sortir. Un monstre, elle était simplement un monstre, se croyant pour Dieu. Elle avait décidé elle-même d'être la faucheuse de sa propre soeur, un être impardonnable et égoïste. Une fois arrivés, elle fût dirigée vers l'accueil pour remplir des papier, alors que le corps d'Hanabi était dirigé dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La brune était restée assise, les yeux fixant le mur, sans bouger. Clignant juste parfois des yeux, tournant parfois la tête quand elle entendait le son d'un enfant. Le son d'un enfant, un simple rire, un simple pleure... Combien de fois elle avait bercé sa soeur ? Combien de fois elle l'avait fait rire ? Plus rien, le néant, jamais tout ça n'allait se reproduire.

Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'Hanabi allait mourir, que son cerveau et le reste de son organisme n'auraient pas pu supporter plus longtemps, même dans un hôpital. Elle allait mourir ... Et au lieu de périr dans un lieu froid et horrible, elle était morte dans ses bras et sous le plus d'amour que possible. Hinata avait simplement secoué la tête et tourné le dos aux médecins, marchant en tanguant légèrement. Elle voulait être à l'extérieur, s'allumer une cigarette et retenir encore ces larmes. Mais elle savait très bien que ses joue mouillées étaient signe qu'elle avait craqué. Naruto était en chemin, Neji aussi. Son cousin qui allait être le premier ici, vivant dans la grande ville. Une fois à l'extérieur, la cigarette entre ses lèvres tremblantes, elle farfouilla de partout pour trouver un feu. Mais c'est deux bras qui l'encerclèrent qui la fit laisser tomber sa drogue et s'effondrer. Ses jambes la lâchèrent, laissant la personne prendre les devants et la serrer fortement contre elle, le plus fort possible pour lui donner toute sa chaleur et son soutien par ce simple geste.

Hinata se mit à trembler, crier, laissant sa peine et sa colère sortir de son corps. Tout ça qu'elle gardait en elle depuis si longtemps et que son propre cousin essayait de surmonter, de ne pas ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Foutue empathie qu'ils avaient hérité. Après plusieurs minutes, Neji lui caressait les cheveux alors que Hinata était blottie dans ses bras en continuant de pleurer doucement.

**«** **J-je... Elle... Je l'ai laissé... Je l'ai laissé Neji... Elle est morte dans mes bras, dans mes bras...** sa voix se brisa de nouveau sous les sanglots plus fort.

Son cousin lui caressa les cheveux et la serra fortement contre elle.

_ **Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle est née dans l'amour de sa soeur et disparu dans le même amour. C'est tout ce que tu pouvais lui donner. Souviens-toi de ses souris et non de sa maladie. Souviens-toi de ses yeux qui voulaient tout dire et non de ton père, Hinata. Elle vit à travers toi, tu as vécu quelque chose à travers elle... Quand tu auras fait à moitié ton deuil, tu y repenseras. Je te dis pas que c'est simple, je te dis pas que tu ne seras pas bien dans les années futures à cette même date mais... Mais elle souffre plus.** **»**

Hinata pleura encore un moment et Naruto arriva, courant comme un fou et s'arrêta en plein milieu en les voyant blottis l'un contre l'autre, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Sa fiancée souffrait, encore et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Personne. Pas même Neji. Alors il la laissa pleurer encore un peu puis se rapprocha, prenant la relève alors que Neji alla parler à Hiashi. Il savait que rien n'était terminé, que tout ça reviendrait au tapis jusqu'à la fin de la vie de cet homme et qu'il prendrait Hinata pour responsable tout en la remerciant profondément et intérieurement que son plus gros fardeau soit enfin mort. Alors, il embrassa les joues de Hinata en lui promettant d'être là et que lui l'aimait, qu'elle y était pour rien et que sa soeur l'aimait aussi. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire. 

* * *

Ce Os a été crée après un long moment d'hésitation. Que dire, à par que j'espère avoir transmis ce que je voulais. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais ? J'aimerais tout savoir !  
Quelque chose qui manque ? A modifié ? Je ne sais pas, balance tout ce que tu veux !


End file.
